


Brothers

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-17
Updated: 2001-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Brothers by Daire

_Brothers_

By Daire 

This was in response to a Mid-Week Challenge on the HL Holyground Forum to write a scene involving a familiar HL characters....as a baby. 

* * *

The boy snuck up behind his foster brother, sword in hand. Stealthily, so Mikos would not hear him. This last time had been the last straw; no more toy stealing. He didn't have very many to begin with, and his younger sibling insisted that his were for babies. Mikos was always grabbing others' possessions without asking, always prompting the owner to come after him. 

He didn't particularly like to share, but he would with those he liked. There was something about Mikos that he did not like. Beyond the obvious that he was the gleam in his parents' eyes, something got on his nerves. Perhaps somehow Mikos, though still young, understood that he was of a higher station in life. An inherent arrogance. 

The fact that they were foster brothers was evident. While Mikos was fair and neat, his brother was dark and unruly. He was always painting parts of his face, and balked when faced with a hair cut. Mikos was the perfect child, except for toy thefts. 

But his parents, who weren't even his real parents, were insistent that he be trained and educated with a cousin's children. No amount of disagreement and whining had changed their minds. When he turned seven, his father traveled with his son to his wife's cousin's home for fostering. That had been three years ago, and he'd only seen his parents once every summer since. 

Younger brothers were such a pain. They either imitated everything you did and annoyed you, or they annoyed you any other way. Always wanting attention and to be part of the larger boys' group. Mikos couldn't even say his name right, and ended up making a moniker that others taunted him with....which also happened to sort of describe his slightly aquiline nose. He hated being called "Crow Nose", and would knock down anyone who called him the nickname. His position wouldn't allow him to strike Mikos, he was not a family member by blood and would be sent home to his parents' if he proved a troublemaker. And he had been instructed countless time that it was not honorable to prey on those weaker than himself. 

Not that he cared; he would prey on whomever he wanted when he was a man. No one could tell him what to do then. And no one would take what was his either. For now, he followed the rules. Mostly. One day he would make a name for himself and people would think twice before crossing him. 

He had had enough. He would teach Mikos a lesson now that he'd never forget. 

Mikos, absorbed in his play, did not hear his brother approaching. 

The older boy, absorbed in keeping his approach quiet, did not hear his foster father come from inside the home and approach. Startled, he promptly dropped the wooden sword as he heard the bellow. 

"Kronos, put down that sword!" 

* * *

I broke the guideline by making him older than a year old, as I couldn't picture him as a baby....he wouldn't have been able to raise a sword then. 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/17/2001 

* * *


End file.
